Kurt in Wonderland
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: Kurt is locked away in an asylum about to get a lobotomy when he is kidnapped and taken back to the place that he got locked away for saying was real. The King of Hearts wants Kurt and to fulfill a proficay. Will Blaine the Mad Hatter be able to save his love in time or will Kurt be a prisoner in Wonderland forever?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:) So...I hate to start a new fanfic when I have some fics that aren't done, but the ide for this just popped up. I have most of this planned out and I got my inspiration from all of the Alice in Wonderland movies I've seen, and the books I've read. So please just sit back, relax, and have fun reading. By the way if any of you are reading any of my other Fics I'm so sorry for the delay. My Kindle got stepped on and I just got this iPod touch not to long ago. I will be updating all of my other Fics soon.

Characters from the various Alice in Wonderland works to here and some roles that I came up with. There will probably be more characters added later on.

Main Character- Kurt Hummel.

White Rabbit/human hybrid- Rory Flanagan.

Red King- Sebastian Smythe.

The Mad Hatter- Blaine Anderson.

Cheisure Cat- Chandler.

Knave of hearts- Puck.

Main Red Knights- Finn Hudson, Jesse St. James, Lauren Zizes, Matt Rutherford, Azimio,and Jake Puckerman.

Oricale- Artie Abrams.

Mayor- Susan "Sue" Sylvester.

Mayor's husband-William "Will" Schuester.

Mayor's son- Joe Hart.

Spy- The Jacob Ben Israel

Thieves- Brittany Susan Pierce, and Santana Lopez.

Dr. David Dave Karofsky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything associated with Alice in Wonderland.

Warnings for the story- Murder, cussing, stealing, threatening, kidnapping, betrayals, and fighting.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

How did I get here? I was always told as a child that the truth will set you free, but yet here I am in an insane asylum.

I guess everything went haywire when I attended my first brunch at Mrs. Emma's residence. My father, I, and about twenty other guests were dancing and making conversations at Mrs. Emma's huge backyard...Well everyone else was talking to each other and dancing while I went out into the woods next to Mrs. Emma's house.

I know what you're thinking. 'Why would you go out into the woods by yourself where anything could happen to you?' The answer can only be summed up into two words...Human hybrid.

See when I was dancing by myself I had noticed something out of the corner of my right eye and by a large oak tree in front of the woods there stood a man who had rabbit body traits. The man looked like an ordinary human except he had white rabbit ears and a tail.

I'm a naturally curious person so when the rabbit man gestured me to follow him into the woods I followed him without telling anyone. Now that I think about it I'm surprised that no one else saw the rabbit man or me leaving the backyard.

Lets just say that the rabbit man who later I found out his name was Roy, took me somewhere that only could be described curious itself. That place I was taken to is called Wonderland.

I had many adventures at Wonderland. I went down the rabbit hole which is like a portal to our world to theirs. I met many people and creatures who were both good and evil. The one person who I most admire and secretly have a crush on in Wonderland is named Blaine whose nickname is the Mad Hatter. He's charming, sweet, handsome, kind, and just a tad bit mad in the head. Ha, I have a crush on a madman...But then again I must be a little bit mad myself because I threw caution out the window and followed a strange rabbit into the woods.

I still remember Blaine's look of joy when he and I passed out gold to his town's citizens who thanked us profoundly for each gold coin and bar they received. Blaine had got fed up with how his town had starving people and the King and the surrounding towns were thriving and wealthy. I pulled a Robinhood and stolen some gold from the King of Hearts and let me just say that I barely made it back to Blaine without being captured.

The King of Hearts...I meet him when he was thirteen and I was eleven. I do recall that meeting. Surprisingly the young prince didn't care that I was stealing some of his gold, in fact he offered me all the gold I could ever want if I would just stay with him, and one day become his King. Needless to say words went down and I evaded guards who were trying to catch me.

Blaine was not a bit upset that I stole from the prince and his family but he was furious that I went without him. I loved having tea parties with him and the hatters...Why did Blaine push me away? I was falling in love with him, oh what am I saying I love him now.

As I reminiscing the enjoyable moments during my many adventures at wonderland my room door opened and in walked my designated doctor David Karofsky.

The worst thing I hate about this asylum is my doctor. Mr. Karofsky is a rude and perverted man. Once I first arrived at the asylum the man looked at me with lust filled eyes and automatically claimed me as his patient. Thank God that he has never forced himself on me but sometimes during my frequent health checkups he strokes my arms and cheeks.

Mr. Karofsky looked nervously down at me and I knew instantly that something was up.

"Kurt, I have something I must tell you."

I sat up in my bed and nodded my head so that Mr. Karofsky knew he could continue. 'I wonder what he's going to tell me,' I mussed quietly to myself.

"I'm in love with you Kurt. Just day you love me and that you'll be my lover, and I'll discharge you from the asylum. I quit my job here and we can leave England and move to wherever you want to live. Just say you love me and be mine," Mr. Karofsky said.

I was frozen in shock. Out of all the things Mr. Karofsky could've told me he had to tell me this insanity.

"Mr. Karofsky, I'm sorry but I do not love you and probably never will. As much as I want to leave this accursed place I will not lie and do things I do not want to do so," I replied.

To his credit Mr. Karofsky didn't look angry or upset, he looked calm. "Kurt, no one bealives your fake tales of this Wonderland and it's supposed inhabitants. If you will not be mine willingly then I make you mine by force. There is this new procedure that is used on mentally unwell patients like yourself. It is called a lobotomy, which is where your mind is cut into and effects you mentally wise. I can make you compliant and you won't be able to refuse me. So this Is your last chance my darling...Say the words and be mine or you will get a lobotomy."

"I rather die then tell you that I love you and become your lover. I'm in love with someone else you twisted pervert!" I shouted.

I gasped in pain when Karofsky came over to my bed, bent down, and struck me across the face with one of his hands. My left cheek was throbbing in pain and my eyes began to water.

"I accompanied with some guards shall come and collect you in the morning so that I can give a lobotomy. You will be mine. Sweet dreams Kurt," Karofsky told me before he left my room locking the door from the outside.

I let out a sob and a few tears cascaded down from my eyes. This is it then. Tomorrow morning Karofsky will make me his slave. I will never be able to go to Wonderland again, and never be able to make things up with Blaine. I am alone and it appears that I will always be.

xXx

Sebastian's POV:

As I waited for them to come I Looked at my humongous stash of gold and thought about the boy who once took some of my gold from me...Kurt. The one that got away. People have tried to steal gold from my family and I before but they always got caught and beheaded, Kurt is the only one whoever achieved his goal.

I was made King when I turned fourteen because my father was getting old and didn't want to be King anymore. Both of my parents passes away and I wish that they were still alive so that they can see what I'm about to do.

I looked away from true gold once I heard them enter my gold room. My Knave of Hearts Puck and a newcomer Red Knight named Finn bowed down before me.

"Arise. I have a mission for you two."

Puck and Finn stood up straight and awaited my orders.

"I want you two to find Kurt in his world and bring him to me. The oracle said that Kurt is of the appropriate age and that the proficay can fulfilled once Kurt arrives to Wonderland. Use my locating mirror and use it to find him. The rabbit will help and guide you. Finn by following these orders you be proving to me that you are a trustworthy Knight. You both will be awarded greatly by doing this task."

"Thank you your majesty," both Puck and Finn spoke at the same time.

"You got your orders. The rabbit is waiting for you outside the castle. Don't let anyone stop you from bringing Kurt to me and kill anyone who stands in the way. I will fulfill the proficay."

xXx

(A/N:) So here is the yahoo definition for the saying, 'The truth will set you free'- When your honest, your life and situations are far less complicated, it free's you up in a manner of speaking...When you are deceptive and lie you generally will have to tell other lies to cover the original, making your life more complicated.

So I will be updating very soon. I hope you all liked the chapter and enjoyed what you read.

Do you guys have any suggestions died what I can call the asylum?

Review if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I hope you all had a very merry Christmas. I want to thank those of you who reviewed and I hole you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or anything associated with Alice in Wonderland.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

My pillow is damp from the tears I shed, I feel numb all over. From what I can tell from my tiny window it looks like it's almost sunrise. I don't know what time Karofsky and the guards are coming to get me but it must be soon.

I looked away from the window and put my head in my hands. I stayed like that even when an hour later I heard my room door being unlocked and opened. I refused to take my head out of my hands and look at Karofsky or the guards that were presumingly now in my room.

I heard footsteps and suddenly I was harshly being yanked to my feet. I put my hands to my sides and looked at the person who made me stand up. I gasped when I saw the Knave of Hearts smirking at me, determination in his eyes.

"Hello Kurt, miss me?" He asked. I immediately noticed that Puck was not alone and by the door stood a freakishly tall man who was staring at us.

"Uh hello," the mysterious man said awkwardly.

While Puck was shaking his head at the unknown man I made a move and kneed him in his jewels. Puck let out a pained squeak and tried to grab me. I dodged the grab and proceeded to fight him. While Puck and I landed blows and evaded one another the guy by the door came over to help Puck.

"Hold on Puck I'll save you!" The guy yelled.

Puck's face turned sour as he responded, "Stay by the door Finn I can take the princess on by self."

Princess?! I'll show him princess. When Puck turned back to fight me I smashed my right hand which was curled up in a fist into his nose. Blood started gushing and Puck yelled, "You little shit!"

While I was basking in the victory of harming Sebastian's right hand man I forgot about the dude named Finn who while Puck and I were fighting snuck up behind me. I heard a cough behind me and before I could turn around I felt something smash down on my head, and the next thing I knew I was seeing darkness.

xXx

Finn's POV:

"Dude are you okay?" I asked Puck with holding his nose with both of his hands.

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay? The little shit decked my nose. I think my nose might be broken," Puck rasped out his voice sounding nasally.

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure you could visit a healer back in Wonderland. And since Kurt is knocked out he can't hurt you anymore," I said cheerfully.

I felt confused when Puck sent me a death glare but I forgot about my confusion when I felt a sharp pain in my left hand from the broken glass cup I used to knock Kurt out with. I dropped the remaining bit of the cup and frowned when I saw a cut that the broken cup had given me.

Puck was grumbling while he tied Kurt's hands and feet using rope from a backpack ah had brought with us. Once Kurt was tied up and gagged I helped Puck pick him up and tame him out the door.

The mirror Sebastian gave us to use to find Kurt led us to a strange land called England at a place called Morning Star Asylum. This land England is such a weird land. I really don't like this task but to prove my loyalty to the King I had to do it. To be honest the only reason I became a Red Knight was to impress my girlfriend Rachel.

I don't even know the proficay that Sebastian was talking about only that it involved the outsider Kurt. Personally I never met Kurt face to face but I did see him eat an enlarging red mushroom to grow big when he escaped the castle after stealing gold from the king. I wasn't a Knight at the time but I live close to the castle and saw Kurt's grand escape. I didn't tell and won't tell Sebastian what I witnessed that day because he'll probably behead me for not trying to stop Kurt. Honestly I was rooting Kurt in and I was happy to discover that he gave the gold he stole to poor people.

Puck and I successfully got Kurt out of the asylum without a hitch. When we first arrived we knocked out all of the guards and people who looked like healers except wearing long white gown sheet things.

Puck and I eventually made it to the teleportation hole where the rabbit man was nervously waiting for us. The rabbit man looked at Puck's face in surprize and what looked like smugness before he looked down at Kurt.

"Let me guess, Kurtie put up a good fight?" The rabbit man asked, looking back again at Puck.

"Shut your hole you stupid rabbit and let's go back to Wonderland before I decide to kill you," Puck snarled.

"My name is Roy not rabbit," the rabbit man huffed his ears twitching in what I could only assume to be in anger.

"Who cares what your name is. Let's just go already. I want to be in Wonderland before sleeping beauty here wakes up," Puck said looking down at Kurt.

"Why does it matter where he wakes up at?" I asked.

Puck gave me a disbelieving look and replied, "I forgot to bring any knock out mushrooms with us and at least in Wonderland we can use the purple mushrooms to knock him out instead of giving him brain damage by using inanimate objects."

"Oh," I muttered out loud. Puck sighed and together we manoeuvred our way over to the hole and one at a time jumped in. Since Puck jumped in firsts I tossed Kurt down the hole next so he could take Kurt. I jumped next and shivered at the sensation falling down the dark hole gave me.

I crawled my way out of the hole and helped Puck pick Kurt back up again. It's good to be back home.

xXx

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I already have some of the next chapter done and I'll be posting the chapter before my Christmas break is over. Thank you Joan the demigod for coming up with the name for the asylum.

Please tell gem what you thought of this chapter by reviewing.


End file.
